One Drunken Night
by SergeantBenson4015
Summary: It all happened one drunken night... *M rated material as always.*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I had this idea. I am not sure if it'll just be a one shot or if it'll turn into a story. Let me know what you think. Elliot isn't married. He is divorced. Takes place season 8.**_

_**M rated!**_

Olivia slammed her 12th shot of tequila down on the bar and let out a loud sigh of relive. She was having one of the worst days possible. The case she was working on was really getting to her and she didn't know how much more she could handle. She ran her hand through her hair and dropped her head down on the bar.

"You need a ride home?" Elliot asked rubbing her back.

She mumbled something as he sat down beside her. She didn't want to even talk to him in this moment. She knew she was drunk and Elliot was the one thing she always craved besides Chinese food. She picked her head up and looked at him.

"I don't know. You don't look like you can drive either." She says, laughing.

"You may be right about that Benson."

"Hm, I am right about a lot of thing lately." She stands and grabs her wallet and keys. "I will see you Monday morning."

Elliot smiles and nods before throwing back another shot, he would regret in the morning.

* * *

Olivia stumbled into her bedroom, pulling off her clothes and making her way to her dresser. She puts on a pair of short NYPD shorts and a tank top. She flops into bed and sighs looking beside her wishing she wasn't single in this moment. She reached for her phone and saw Elliot had texted her.

**Mind if I come over? Drunk and your place is closer. **

She smiles and goes to text him back but she doesn't think it would be the wisest thing to do. She locks her phone and lays it beside her. She huffs before closing her eyes, trying to sleep. She rolls her eyes when she can't stop thinking of Elliot. She knew drinking this much would be bad for her. She figures drunk words are sober thoughts. She's wasted so why not do what she's wanted to do for the last 8 years? She picks up her phone and texts him back.

**Sure thing!**

Sure thing? What the hell does that even mean? She throws her phone onto her nightstand and walks out to the living room, waiting for _him_.

She tries not to act excited when she hears him knocking but clearly it doesn't work. She figured she wouldn't remember half of this in the morning but what the hell right? She opens the door and leans against it for support.

"Hey there!" Olivia says pulling Elliot into the apartment.

He stumbles over to her couch and pats the seat beside him. He looks at her and then looks at the floor.

"El you are so pretty." She giggles.

"You are so drunk."

"Clearly."

He smiles and she throws her head back into the couch. Elliot puts his hand on her leg making her shoot her head up.

"These shorts are way too short."

Olivia moves closer to him and he brushes a piece of hair that had fallen in her face to the side. She gives him a small smile. The sober Olivia is kicking in and she knows this is going to end badly. She wants to act on her feelings but she always doesn't want to fuck things up with Elliot. She knows they already have friendship and partner issues.

"We should-." Elliot cuts her off by crashing his mouth to hers. She pulls him on top of her and they fall back onto the couch still kissing never parting.

Olivia runs her hands down his back trying to get to the bottom of his shirt so she can pull it off. Elliot pulls away and pulls it up over his head and looks down at her smiling. She runs her hands over his chest and pulls him back down, kissing him hard. She moans into his mouth.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He says as he kisses down her chest.

The sudden thoughts of what she was doing ran through her head over and over as they kissed. She couldn't help but think of the after math of this. She pushed him away.

"I can't. We can't."

He sits up and runs his hand over his face. Olivia stands up stumbling to the kitchen, she reaches in her cupboard searching for her bottle of Tequila. She lets out a sigh of relieve when she finally grabs it. Wasting no time she opens it, chugging it straight out of the bottle. She knew she'd regret this alcohol more in the morning.

"I'm going to bed. You need to go." She says taking the bottle with her.

She wants him to stay more than anything but she doesn't want him to know that. She chugs out of the bottle before letting it drop onto her dresser. She falls into bed and suddenly she misses Elliot's touch and kiss.

"El." She calls out hoping he's still out there. "Oh Eli boy!" She calls again.

Olivia smiles to herself when she hears his footsteps getting closer.

"You called."

"Come cuddle me to sleep."

"Liv…"

"Come cuddle me to sleep Elliot."

He sighs and she feels the other side of the bed sink in and his shoes drop to the floor. He crawls into bed and wraps his arms around her. She turns to look at him and kisses him lightly. He gives her a face and she kisses him again this time turning into his arms while still kissing him. Elliot pulled her on top of him as he ran his fingers through her hair. She bit at his bottom lip making him groan. He pulled her tank top off and threw it. She grinded against him, he flipped them over and was grinding into her making her moan into his mouth.

Olivia's hand traveled down Elliot's stomach to the zipper of his pants. She undoes them and inches them down with her one hand. Elliot's erection soon springs free and Olivia grabs it and strokes it slowly. She smirks at his size. She always figured he wouldn't disappoint.

Elliot pulls at the waistband of Olivia's shorts. He rips them and her underwear down her legs. He starts teasing her with the tip of his cock, rubbing it against her entrance.

"Please." She begs.

He bits at her bottom lip before pushing inside her. She moans as she adjusts to his size. He stretches and fills her like no other man has. She digs her nails into his shoulders as he moves in and out of her. He throws her leg on his shoulder and groans as he goes deeper inside of her. She knows at the rate they are going, neither one are going to last long. She feels Elliot reach between them and start rubbing her clit.

Olivia moans and curls her toes as her climax begins it's take off. Elliot can feel how close she is reach time he moves in and out of her. He starts pounding in and out of her. He groans as he shoots his hot seed inside her. Olivia claws at Elliot's back as she finishes soon after him.

After laying on top of each other for some time. Elliot finally pulls out of her and lays beside her. Olivia still covered in sweat.

"I am so tired." She groans and lays her head into Elliot's chest.

He smiles and soon passes out with her…

* * *

The next morning Olivia groans. She rubs her head as she sits up. She feels sore and worn out. She can't really remember anything about last night. She looks beside her and sees Elliot naked laying on his stomach. She looks under the sheet she was covered and tangled in and sees she's also bare.

"Oh my fucking god. What did I do?"

_**A/N: Like I said no idea if I want to carry it on. I have some ideas but I just have so many stories as of right now! Lol Review and PM letting me know what you think. xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The next morning Olivia groans. She rubs her head as she sits up. She feels sore and worn out. She can't really remember anything about last night. She looks beside her and sees Elliot naked laying on his stomach. She looks under the sheet she was covered and tangled in and sees she's also bare. _

_"Oh my fucking god. What did I do?"_

Elliot groans when he hears Olivia's voice. He couldn't remember anything about last night. He turned on his back and saw Olivia wrapped in a robe. She started yelling about something.

"Olivia please stop yelling. Could you tell me where my clothes went?"

"No Elliot I couldn't tell you. I won't stop yelling because we fucked last night? Actually had sex…like actual sex." She sat on the bed finally letting it sink it.

Elliot sat up and checked his phone, seeing missed calls from Kathy. He groaned and then it finally hit him, that he slept with his partner…his best friend and he couldn't remember any of it!

"Olivia I don't think we slept together."

"Elliot I know we did."

"How?"

"That is private." She turned to shoot him a are-you-fucking-serious-look.

"Olivia if we were on top of each other naked and I was inside you, I don't think we get much more private than that."

"I'm sore…down there. Which isn't normal for me after sex, but from what I can remember you sure didn't disappoint."

She finally got some recollection of what happened last night. She could remember coming home, Elliot texting and making out on the couch. She thought to how soft his lips were on hers. She touched her lips and opened her eyes and looked at Elliot.

"You need to go before I make a mistake and scratch that itch again, and Jacob is supposed to be here, oh fuck me." She smacked herself in the forehead.

Jacob was a guy Olivia was seeing. They weren't official and didn't really have a title for what they were but she still felt like an ass for doing this to him. _'what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?' _Olivia thought to herself.

"I've already fucked you, so." Elliot said reaching over the bed to pick up his jeans.

Olivia watched as he bent over. She loved his ass, was that weird for a woman to love a man's ass? She groaned and looked away quickly. She stood up and walked to her closet, throwing on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair, she put it have up and have down, brushing her bangs to the side. She threw on some makeup hoping that she'd look semi presentable.

Elliot was bending over to pick his shoes up when someone knocked. Olivia peaked her head out of the bathroom. She had toothpaste all over her lips.

"Get that, make sure you don't mention this." She mumbles, and makes hand motions to the room.

"Gotcha. You sleep with me and now make me explain it to your boyfriend."

"Do not give me your shit Elliot."

"Don't give you my shit? Ha. Olivia we fucked each other! You can't just forget something like that."

"I'm going to try like hell to, get the hell out of my apartment." She yelled.

Elliot stormed out to the living room where he found his shirt and Olivia followed. She answered her door and gave a small smile to Jacob. She looked at the 6ft, brown eyed, extremely handsome vet, but all she thought of was Elliot's hands all over her. She tried to shake those thoughts. Jacob walked in and saw Elliot throwing his shirt on.

"Hi I'm Olivia's partner." Elliot said shaking his hand. "Elliot Stabler."

"Oh my god! She talks about you all the time. If I knew any better I'd thing she's in love with you!" Jacob laughed.

"Yeah that's surely not true. Olivia would never love someone like me." He looked over at her and she saw the hurt. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "I'll see you Monday Olivia. I got to get home. Have a good day."

"Yeah…" Olivia said quietly as he walked out.

"You ready to go babe?" Jacob asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah." She said grabbing her coat.

* * *

Olivia and Jacob got back home later that night. They had spent the entire day out and about. She wasn't in the best mood and all she thought about was Elliot. She knew she wouldn't be able to forget last night and she didn't think she wanted to anymore. She hurt both herself and Elliot. She should've just went to bed that night.

"You want me to stay over?"

"If you want sure."

Jacob gave her a weird look and sighed as he took his jacket and shoes off. He grabbed Olivia's hand and led her to the room.

"You've been in a bad mood all day. You sure you're alright?" He asked as he sat on the bed…Elliot's side.

"Hm, yeah. I just am tired."

He nodded and they got ready for bed and Olivia laid beside him, hoping she could sleep. She tossed and turned for about an hour and then she heard someone knocking. She told Jacob she'd get it and she throw his shirt on and walked out to the door. She opened it and saw Elliot standing there. She felt her chest tighten at the sight of him.

He looked her up and down and then shook his head.

"He's here isn't he? Wow Liv you sure get around."

He turned to walk away but she ripped him but his jacket.

"You don't get to call me a whore. You are supposed to be my best friend, my partner. Don't make me think of you as just another self-absorbed dick I slept with when I got plastered." She said as she let go of his jacket. "Oh and by the way, you smell like a brewery."

"Fuck you Olivia. Oh that's right half of Manhattan probably has." He slurred and then started laughing.

"I want a new partner…and a new best friend." She said as she wiped the fallen tears off her face.

She slammed the door and locked it. She could hear Elliot screaming stuff outside. She wiped her eyes and walked back into the bedroom and wished tomorrow wasn't Monday…

Olivia woke up to her alarm and saw Jacob was gone. She did her daily morning stuff and tried not to cry or think of Elliot. She just couldn't believe the one person she trusted with everything, called her a whore…made her feel bad for herself. She shoved her gun in her holster and walked out the door.

She saw Elliot was parked there in the squad car. She got in and didn't say a word. He handed her, her coffee and she took it as they drove to the station house. She didn't think he remembered last night but she still was upset and pissed.

She closed her eyes and things from that night started flashing through her head. She was remembering everything...the feeling, the touching, kissing…her eyes popped open when she suddenly remembered they didn't use protection…

What the hell was she supposed to do if she ended up pregnant to a man that seemed to hate her?

**_A/N: Elliot was an ass in this obviously. He was hurt and drunk so consider that. Anywhooo, review. I love the feedback! More drama and smut coming your way! ;) xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sat at her desk, filling out paper work. A week had pasted since that night and she still missed him. He had been a complete dick but she wanted him more than anything. She looked up and saw Jacob standing there. She stood up and walked over.

"Hey!"

"Hey baby." He said as he hugged her. "I came to get my key for the apartment."

"Yes right. Over here." She walked over to her desk and grabbed a spare key.

He kissed her cheek and walked out. She sat back down and Elliot looked over at her.

"I thought I was the only person with a key?"

"You were…"

She sighed and looked back at her work. She didn't know what to say to him anymore. She was upset, pissed, and in love with him all at the same time. She was working hard not to break and talk to him about that night. She grabbed her coat and phone and said bye to Fin and Munch as she walked out of the bullpen. Elliot followed and they got on the elevator together.

He stared at her as the floors went down. She looked over at him and then down at the floor. Elliot shoved her against the elevator wall and crashed him mouth against hers. She moaned into his mouth as he moved his free hand to cup her ass. The elevator dinged and they pulled away.

Olivia rushed out of the elevator and to the street. She hauled a taxi and Elliot came up behind her.

"Olivia."

"No you can't call me a whore and then kiss me and you can't tell my boyfriend I could never love someone like you. Because I have for the last 8 years, I have loved you with every part of my being. You were my best friend and we made one mistake and—I—fuck this." She screamed.

She jumped in the taxi and drove away. She got home and saw Jacob was cooking. She smiled at him and walked out to the kitchen.

"Jacob I slept with Elliot." She blurted out.

"Wh—what?" He stuttered.

"Not today, a week ago. I got drunk and we had sex and we didn't use protection."

"There's a possibility you are pregnant?"

"Obviously not yet, It wouldn't work that fast."

He looked at her and breathed out. She could tell he didn't know what to say. Hell she didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe she blurted that out like that.

"Have you talked to Elliot about this? He should know if there's a possibility." Jacob said as he turned around to finish cooking.

"Yes he knows." She lied.

She didn't want to talk to Elliot about the fact she could be carrying his child in a few weeks. She should've gotten the morning after pill when she had the chance. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She sat at the breakfast bar and looked at Jacob.

_Why couldn't I love someone like him? I had to be complicated and screw my partner. What the hell am I supposed to do if I am pregnant? You can't really hid something like that forever. _

Olivia kept thinking to herself and her only solution was to wait and see what happens. She knew Elliot wouldn't want this. She had always wanted a baby but not like this. She heard her phone ping and she looked down at a text from Elliot

**We need to talk, NOW. You are a blurter and you are going to blurt to Jacob.**

She smiled at the fact he knew her so well. If he would've sent this text 20 minutes ago it would've helped her.

**Already blurted, no need to talk.**

She typed and pressed send. Jacob walked over to his pager and looked at it. He grabbed his phone and dialed someone before walking out of the room. She thought that was a little weird considering it didn't even buzz. Olivia sighed once again and walked into the bedroom where Jacob was talking.

She fell onto her bed and stretched out. She looked over to the side Elliot once laid on. She thought she was being stupid. Elliot slept with her one time, she had one night stand all the time. She didn't know why she was acting like that weird obsessed woman. She looked over at Jacob who was having a secret talk with whoever.

Olivia felt her phone ping again and then Jacob ended his call.

**Can we please talk? Call me.**

Olivia dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"You called."

"You asked."

"Right. Jacob called me and told me you thought you could be pregnant."

"No I said it could happen. It obviously isn't going to happen overnight. You have 5 kids you should know."

"I guess. Aren't you on birth control?"

"Yes but it's not one hundred percent Elliot."

"I know." He sighed.

They sat there on the phone for a few minutes just silent.

"It wasn't a mistake."

"Huh?"

"You said we made one mistake, but it wasn't a mistake, not for me anyways."

"El, I gotta go."

"Olivia, stop pulling away."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah and in a few weeks you could be carrying my baby."

"Goodbye Elliot."

She hung up and looked down at her hands. She didn't want to think about pregnancy or Elliot anymore. She laid her head in her hands. She couldn't believe she had slept with her partner and there is a chance she could be pregnant. She sighed and decided not to think anymore. She would just see where she was in a few weeks.

Olivia walked out to the living room where Jacob was nowhere to find. She saw a note and Jacob's key laying on top of it. She picked it up and unfolded it, reading it.

'_Olivia, _

_I am being the bigger man. I know where your heart belongs and it is not with me and nor will it ever. Go get him and don't waste time, he won't wait forever. Please take care. _

_-xxx J'_

Olivia threw the note down and hears knocking at her door. She sighs and walks over to the door.

"Kathy." She breaths out.

"Olivia." Kathy says as she places her hands on her hips and stares at Olivia. "We need to talk."

**_TBC…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Super sorry for the long wait on all my fanfics. I have been doing exams and haven't had much of a break. I am back and ya'll can expect updates at least once a week! :) This is more like a light and less serious chapter. Review, I love your feedback. xx_**

"What could we have to talk about Kathy?" Olivia said as she walked away from the front door.

"My husband won't answer my calls."

"Your ex-husband."

"Whatever. Point is you are his partner, you know what's wrong with him at all times."

"I don't know now. Kathy I've had a long night and don't have time for this."

Kathy sighed and leaned against Olivia's doorway.

"Okay. When you see him tell him to call me."

Kathy walked out the door and closed it. Olivia walked into her bathroom and removed her clothes, showering.

After her long much needed shower. She walked into the bedroom and laid on her bed naked. She wrapped her blanket around her and let her head fall off the side. She laid there looking at the wall. She didn't move or anything. She just laid there, everything that was happening had been hitting her and she didn't want to move from her bed.

…

Elliot walked into work at 8 am and saw Olivia wasn't there. He saw Munch and Fin were gone. He walked into the captains office.

"Where is everyone?"

"Olivia didn't show up for work. They went looking for her."

"Why did no one call me?"

Elliot rushed out of the squad room.

* * *

"You think she's dead?" Munch asked looking at Olivia.

"No dumbass she's clearly breathing."

"She clearly naked too." He crouched down and looked at her. "You in there Benson?"

"She hasn't moved or blinked. She ain't budging. We should call Elliot."

Munch went to stand up but Olivia grabbed him by his tie and pulled him close to her face.

"I swear to god, you call him I will literally shoot you."

She let go of his tie and laid her face back down, staring at the wall. Munch and Fin walked over to the window and dialed the captain.

"Cap I am pretty sure Benson is having an emotional breakdown." Munch said into the phone.

Fin hit him and shook his head. He heard the door open and close. Elliot stormed in the bedroom and eyed Munch and Fin.

"Why is she naked? And why are you three in here?"

"Oh because we are having a threesome Elliot, you wanna join? Since I'm a big big whore!" Olivia yelled. She threw her face into the mattress and groaned.

Elliot crossed his arms and worded to Munch and Fin to get out. They walked out and Elliot shut the door leaving only him and Olivia. He sat on the edge of her bed. Olivia kicked him and then he laid down on his stomach and faced her. Olivia stared at him and she groaned.

"You can't just stay here, naked, forever."

"Yes I can Elliot. Go away. Oh by the way your wife showed up and wants to talk to you."

She makes a face at him and he laughs. He has never seen Olivia like this. She wasn't has closed off in her own home. She didn't put up barriers like she did at work. She was acting like herself, the one Elliot got to know throughout the years but hasn't seen in a long time.

"Ex-wife, Olivia." He sighed.

"I don't care who she is. Can you just get out of my apartment and bed and take those dumbasses outside with you." She said yelling loud enough for Fin and Munch to hear.

Elliot looked up at the ceiling. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with her or why she was just laying here. He couldn't help her if he was the cause of this. He climbed off her bed and stood up. He started walking towards the door until Olivia said something.

"Tell Cragen I am taking a few personal weeks off."

"Will do."

Elliot exited her room, closing her door. Munch and Fin sat on the couch waiting. Elliot walked to her front door and Munch and Fin followed.

"Baby girl say anything?" Fin asked as they walked down Olivia's apartment stairs.

"She wants a few weeks off. She doesn't want us to know. She is just having a rough time."

"Yeah because he screwed her and left her." Munch said.

Elliot stopped in his tracks and looked behind him to Munch.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"What man? You did, you didn't back her up on that case and she is upset because you are _her_ partner." Fin said.

Elliot sighed and kept walking ahead. He knew that wasn't why Olivia was having a hard time but there was nothing else he could do when she didn't want to see him anymore. He wondered what she was going to do for the next few weeks.

…

Olivia looked at the clock and sighed. She didn't want to move ever again. She was finally letting everything sync in and she couldn't handle all this. She got the man she had wanted for the last 7 years but this wasn't the way she wanted it to happen. Everything had changed, everything was different. She thought something that was sad was she still wanted him even after everything he had said to her.

She heard her phone buzz and she saw a text from Elliot.

**Can we talk at some point? **

She sighed and typed back.

**I suppose. Let me get dressed. Give me 5 and I'll meet you at our coffee shop. **

She slowly pulled herself from her bed and rushed to get dressed.

Olivia arrived at the coffee shop and saw Elliot sitting at the corner table alone. She walked over and gave him a small smile when he handed her a coffee. She didn't know where to start knowing they had a lot to talk about.

"I miss you."

"Elliot you just saw me."

"You know what I mean."

"No considering I am a whore. I don't think I understand. Why would you want someone like me?"

He breathed out and looked at her.

"Olivia I am sorry for the things I said. It was so uncalled for. I was angry and upset and I spoke without thinking. I know I shouldn't have freaked out like that but you also shouldn't have treated what we did like it was a crime."

"I know. I am sorry. I'm just scared. You can't blame me for being scared."

"Olivia Benson scared? I don't believe that." Elliot laughed.

She laughed and then looked down at her hands.

"So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know yet. Let's take this one step at a time, huh?"

She smiled and she reached a crossed the table and grabbed his hand. He smiled and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.


End file.
